


Late, Terribly Late!

by strawberrywine17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluffy, I promise, Ice rink, M/M, Valentine's Day, give you cavities cute, it really is cute, spamano - Freeform, spamano valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrywine17/pseuds/strawberrywine17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late.</p><p>Oh, fuck, he was late. He was late, late, late; late by half an hour at best, perhaps forty-five minutes at worse, depending on how quick he could skirt the security and slip into the ice rink without paying. Oh, hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late, Terribly Late!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Spamano secret Valentine exchange on tumblr, for user broken-ghost-child. It's a very cute piece, and I hope y'all enjoy!

He was late.

Oh, fuck, he was late. He was late, late, late; late by half an hour at best, perhaps forty-five minutes at worse, depending on how quick he could skirt the security and slip into the ice rink without paying. Oh, hell. 

That, of course, was easier said than done. For days, Lovino had been preparing for this. He had gone through outfit after outfit, had bought himself a new pair of ice skates just for this moment. And here he was, fucking it up, dragging it all to hell. 

Two weeks ago, Antonio hadn’t been able to keep in his secret. He had let it spill at the high school dance that he had a crush on Lovino, that he had for over a year now. Lovino, having not known what to do, had simply blurted out if he they could go on a date together. It was, of course, by then no surprise when the Spaniard had agreed and they had set it up, tucked away in a corner of the school’s gymnasium, planning with conspiratorily low voices.

Each day had passed exactly like before, with unfelt insults and cheerful laughs, little pokes and jabs during classes. It was only during texts that they showed anything else than what was normal. An extra heart emoji here, a kinder word there.

(And, of course, that kiss under the bleachers after Antonio had won the soccer game, the both of them too excited to contain it, their lips meeting in a flurry of ecstatic passion, hands roaming, the fireworks absent from the field made present in their touch.)

But other than that, things were normal, and Lovino was grateful for that. It reassured him that even though this was all new, it was still just like before. There was no awkwardness, no fleeting glances that left with uncomfortable clearing throats, nothing that betrayed any sort of unsettlement between them. It was… It was nice.

Nice, yes. But stressful? That didn’t even begin to describe how he was feeling as he finally managed to slip into the ice rink. Hurrying to the food court, head down, he went to the table where he was supposed to meet Antonio. Whether by luck or by Antonio’s pure stubborn faith when it came to Lovino, the guy was still there, munching quietly on fried mozzarella sticks. 

Antonio heard his footsteps and glanced up. The calm, almost melancholy look to his face disappeared under the bright smile that seemed to brighten up the entire court. “Lovino!” he half shouted, standing and pulling the Italian into a hug. “Mi cariño! You’ve made it!”

Pink dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Antonio, ah, m-mi dispiace, I didn’t mean to be late, I just didn’t realize the time, and I was doing homework, and-”

Before he could say anything more, lips were against his. Soft and warm, Antonio tasted like a warm summer day, like the fields they laid in at the elder’s house, inviting and musky as the earth itself. Antonio had said that Lovino tasted sweet, like honey and the candy he never seemed to be without, but he couldn’t imagine something like that being better in any respect than this.

The tension drained from his limbs, and when Antonio pulled back, warm, large hands on his shoulders, he found himself staring into the sparkling green gaze he had fallen in love with. The stupid Spaniard only smiled, touching their foreheads, neck tilted in order to rub their noses together. “I love you, Lovi,” he hummed lowly, as if telling a secret.

The faintest of smiles, but the most genuine, pulled at his lips. “I love you too, Antonio.” Those green eyes disappeared from a grin so big it shut them, crinkles appearing in the corners.

“Come on, then! Let’s skate!”

Lovino would be lying if he said he didn’t run right alongside Antonio on the way to the rink.


End file.
